Dreaming
by NaniWise
Summary: Short Oneshots about Gurren and Yuu. Other characters may show.
1. Dreaming

You know how it is. When all else fails, write seraph of the end fanfiction. Anyways, I own nothing and I hope you enjoy.

A Gurren Ichinose found himself in a predicament.

Akwardly, he stared down at the half asleep Yuuichiro who now took to clinging helplessly to his hand.

Seriously, the general only came in to see how he was doing. You can't just pluck an overly violent child from the slaughter of his family and expose him to solitude. That's a one way track to creating a psychopath. He'd become cold and ruthless and Gurren knew for a fact that that was not a good soldier. He'd be no different from the vampires.

But little did he know that when they said the boy needed a hand to hold, he literally needed a hand to hold.

He went into his room and saw the child sleeping on his face. He didn't know much about children so he assumed that they had weak respitory systems. He then moved in to turn him over but as soon as he did, the boy moaned once and curled up his whole body on his hand.

Well, it was now two in the morning and, oh boy, did Gurren have to go to the bathroom.

He was now doing this odd skippy dance, doing his best to slip his had from Yuuichiro's grasp.

He couldn't wake him up. If he did, he'd probably throw another fit. That's why he was sedated to begin with, or so he heard from one of the people watching him shortly after Yuuichiro latched onto him.

The boy mumbled and grumbled. He appeared to be struggling but it was when he started crying that Gurren knew he was having a nightmare.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. He was angry, but more that he was truly and genuinely sad. It showed in everything he did, the way he ate, the way he talked, the way he trained. It's lonely to have siblings, people your age, people you could talk to and share memories with and then suddenly have them taken from you. Everything feels alien and so so very lonely. You want to share memories again, tell them jokes and just be around them but you can't. Yes, in the long run, you'll be okay, but right now, you're not.

That being said, he still couldn't change the fact that he really had to go to the bathroom.

He just hoped none of his squad would show up to see the general of the moon demon squad about to pee his pants because a violent twelve year old won't let go of him.


	2. Playing

I own nothing. Well it's back with a Oneshot from Gurrens early daddy years. I write this ast eleven o'clock at night and I truly apologize for the ooc. Please R n R.

It was common for the military, despite being in war times to train in familiar and relatively common ways.

Because the youngest recruits were the most mentally fragile and there was nothing the military hated more than loosing a perfectly good investment, it was ordered that they be put inot a more comfortable environment where they practiced karate, baseball and the current one; soccer; daily.

But these practices were far from innocent.

Officials from the military would stand by and observe these children's behavior and skill as to pluck the strong from the weak and discover a true soldier.

Unfortunately for a certain corporal, it felt alot like babysitting.

Gurren Ichinose sat on a bench under the cool shade of a small shack but found that it did nothing to blunt the heat.

All around him little brats of various ages ran across a small field, kicking a worn out soccer ball so violently you'd think it had done something to offend them.

This was fine until such a premise carried on for at least six hours.

His sweaty fingers turned the pages he had read several times over as his patience drained rapidly.

Gurren was never one to possess an artistic taste

He wondered why he should watch them when he saw nothing but soft little failures and fatalities waiting to happen.

"This is stupid!" Yelled a familiar voice in the crowd "Just give me a demon weapon already!".

At that, he became far too exhausted for words.

Slowly giving into the temptation of sleep, Gurren leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

But little did he know another was giving into his temptation.

All of a sudden; "Stupid Guuuren!"

On reflex, Gurren stuck his arm to deflect the incoming soccer ball attack sent spiraling his way by one black haired child waring a smug grin.

Before the ball could hit the ground, Gurren caught it firmly in one hand and stood up to meet his challenge.

"What is the point of-!".

"It's training. " Gurren replied as he twirled the ball on his fingertip "Training meant for weak children like you."

Yuuichiro's expression turned hard at this.

"I'm not weak!" He exclaimed.

Gurren smirked and he could tell all the kids were forming a circle around them as though they'd get into a fistfight or something.

"Who says?" He then tossed the ball into the air "You?".

He then kicked it with much restraint but found that the impact into the boys stomach was still enough to nock him over.

With a small mph, he took hold of the ball and rubbed off his cheek.

It was then that Gurren saw the wet that lightly lined his eyelids. So faint but definitely there.

He remembered that despite this boys big talk, he was still but a kid who saw things no twelve year old should ever see. These kids he played with were no more than strangers who had any interest in him as a person. Technically, he was the only familiar face here.

Perhaps it was the unchanging surroundings and routine day in and day out or just a rehashed sorrow from previous trauma but Gurren could sense for a while now that his young protege was rather depressed.

A feeling far too familiar with himself.

"Hey," Gurren started suddenly "After all this practice, do you really think you can take on the vampires?"

Yuuichiro sat up immediately.

"Of course!".

"Then why don't you show me."

He went blank. "What?"

"Instead of talking," Gurren spoke as he approached hi "Why not show me your strength in a game or two."

He could tell by his expression that that was the face of a boy who couldn't believe his ears. Did he catch a hint of joy?

All fired up now by this challenge, Yuuichiro's grin retired twofold.

"Alright, Gurren!" He said "But you'd better be prepared!".

"Yah yah."

"And no hands!"

"I know the rules."

And that was the start of a series of games that waisted many of the corporals hours in a far better way.


	3. Snacking

Hello again. I saw someone asked for Shinya, so I apologize that this horrible Oneshot does not contain much Daddy Gurren. Instead it contains an Uncle Shinya. Either way, I hope this isn't entirely ooc and that it brightened your day a little bit. Enjoy.

"I hate all Hiragis!".

And so Shinya Hiragi and a boy he knew to be Gurrens Protege had held thier first encounter at what he knew to be a toppled and abandoned vending machine.

He did not bring him to Gurren despite knowing full well he was supposed to be training this fine morning.

After introducing himself and offering to retrieve some sort of candy from the great black box, all the child replied with were those four very hateful words.

Honestly, he was quite taken back.

With clenched fists, the Hyakyuya orphan appeared very reluctant to look him in the eye almost as though Shinya had done something to truly wound his pride.

"Come again?".

"Y-You heard me!".

The boy, Yuuichiro, just wondered what was with these Hiragis and why they possessed strength several times his own

It was inconceivable and confusing, especially for such a small girl like HER.

Was she even human?

Yes, despite his long time craving for even a bite of sweet sweet chocolate, he had to remain strong and resist temptation because how could he ever expect to kill every vampire if one human was too much to handle.

And a GIRL at that!

Unfortunately for him, to anyone who wasn't in his head he just appeared silly.

It was only now, as Shinya withheld a chuckle that he realized that Yuuichiro had a rather large and unsightly bruise on his shoulder.

Looking even closer, he actually found alot of them and, judging by the colour, they couldn't have been inflicted anymore than a few hours ago.

It occurred to him that he had a cruel little sister who was around his age. Shinoa, despite her skill, still had to go through the average military child's education so they should have been in the same class.

"Hyakyuya." Shinya started as he took a step forward "Are you a friend of Shinoa?".

And almost to confirm his suspicions, the boy flinched at the name.

"I-I-I-I'm not friends with HER!" He sputtered angrily, pink tainting his cheeks.

Shinya grinned.

"I'm not!".

And he agreed with him. This was starting to look more like a crush

To be more specific, it appeared as though this Yuuichiro child was crushed by his crush.

"Your friend can be pretty cruel, can't she."

"I just let her win and she is not my friend!".

"Ah, so a girlfriend, then?".

"W-What?!".

Shinya could officially say that this boy reminded him of a small Gurren.

With similar colouring, pasts, personalities and taste in women , they were also equally fun to tease.

He wouldn't be surprised if he had actually been his friends child.

And so, when Gurren came stopping in to steal his protege back to training, he made sure the boy left with at least three Hershey's in his back pocket just to brighten his day and the days of anyone who chose to steal it.

Beside, he'd train better if he had something to protect.


End file.
